It Takes One Week to Find Love
by robynhX
Summary: It's a Mirandy fanfiction, one of my first. Can Andy and Miranda find love in one week? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :- x rated M for later on.
1. Chapter 1

It Takes 1 Week to Find Love – Mirandy:

_Andy could feel the warmth emitting from the body next to her. She could also feel the sense of peace within herself. She glanced over at the clock on the bed side cabinet of their room, squinting slightly as the numbers were the only source of light in the room. She felt the person next to her stir; she could hear her breathing become louder and she glanced at her ... Miranda. The blue crystals glistened, even in the dark. She could see the corners of her mouth curl and Andy smiled back. She instantly remembered the week they became one. She remembered it vividly, the moment when her whole life fell into place. The moment when unrequited love wasn't quite unrequited any more. _

**Day 1 – Meeting Up:**

Andy rolled out of her bed in a dismal mood. She now had her 'dream job', she did like it, but it wasn't as glorious she expected. She wanted Politics and World News; however, Greg failed to see the potential she had to be the greatest reporter The New York Mirror had ever employed. She was sent to cover stories which involved local strikes, which was boarder line Politics in a way, but not the Politics she wanted. Not only job was a letdown, her love life wasn't exactly – successful. Andy had tried dating, but she simply couldn't banish the way she felt about Miranda. It had been a year since the fateful day when she walked away. It still haunted her, the moment when she stepped out of the car and threw her phone into the fountain. "Why did I do that?" Andy sighed to herself.

She stood in her dark, dingy apartment and rubbed her eyes until they came into focus. With a groan she plodded into the bathroom. As she entered the bathroom she looked at the dirty tiles on the floor and the wallpaper that was a dark green colour. "This apartment is in need of a good clean out." She thought to herself whilst turning the water on. "It also needs a lick of paint." She took her clothes off and stepped into the shower. She could feel the warmish water running down her body. She could feel the drops individually make their escape from the shower head. She closed her eyes and she imagined the water warm as it made its journey. She imagined the bathroom being bright and vibrant and a window that let the sunlight in and highlight various paintings on the wall. Andy then imagined a pair of small, soft hands rubbing soap onto her back. The soothing the motions as they massaged the tense muscles in her body. The motion stopped and she could feel the body lean into hers and the familiar voice from her dreams spoke to her, whispering sensual commands into Andy's ear. "Let go Andrea, you know you want to." Andy's breath caught at the emphasis on the 'e' in her name and she leant back into the body behind her, only for her body to go crashing to the floor. She groaned, stood up and turned the water off.

When Andy was dressed she looked at the clock and she knew she had a little extra time this morning. She decided to check her e-mail for any new stories that she could write. Andy saw that she had a new e-mail from Nigel, he was the only person who she had stayed in contact with after leaving Runway and he kept her updated on Miranda and the Twins. He was also the only person who knew about Andy's feelings for Miranda and also he was the only one who knew about Miranda's feelings for Andy. However, he was sworn to secrecy by both of them so he couldn't let on that the other woman felt the same. Andy opened the e-mail and read it.

**Hi Six,**

** Fancy meeting for drinks tonight at 8pm? I've got a lot to tell you about Runway and Miranda, she's been acting pretty weird recently. Anyway, if you fancy it drop us a text or ring me. We are in need of a good catch-up.**

**Love ya!**

**Nige. X**

Since Nate left Andy hadn't really spoke to Lily or Doug, they insist that they hadn't fallen out with her but her instinct told her different. She didn't really understand why they took Nate's side because he was worse through the break up. He would come home drunk and accuse Andy of cheating on him with Miranda. It got to the point where Andy was seriously considering moving back to Ohio. She decided different and they sat down and talked, when Nate was sober. They both came to the conclusion that they should break up and since Nate was moving to Boston Andy got to keep the dingy apartment. Although she was struggling paying the rent it was close to work and close to ... Miranda. Andy glanced at her watch and realised that she needed to leave now. She shut down her laptop and took a quick swig of her cold coffee and left the apartment.

As she walked to the subway Andy took out her phone and dialled Nigel's number.

"Hello Six!" Came a pleased voice from the speaker in the phone.

"Hi Nige, I'm just ringing to say that I'd love to have drinks with you on Friday" Andy smiled as she spoke into the phone.  
"Oh great! Is it okay if Emily and Serena tag along, I'm tryna match them up and I think this could be the final move." She could hear the amusement drain out of Nigel's voice and she knew immediately who had just walked into the room.

"Nigel, could I have a word in my office please?" The ice from the voice travelled through the phone and Andy shivered.  
"Six, I have to go now. I'll text you later with the place." He whispered into the phone and she heard the sound of Miranda's shoes on the marble floor and life finally fed back into the room.

"Okay Nigel, speak soon." And the call ended. Andy laughed at the thought of fully grown adults being terrified of a woman, but then she remembered who that woman was – The Miranda Priestly.

Andy was sat at her desk in the office when her computer signalled she had a new e-mail. When she opened up her inbox and she noticed that the new e-mail was from Nigel. However, instead of the subject being blank as it usually was it had '**URGENT!**' in it. Andy's heart began to race and she started to panic because she was unsure what Nigel needed so badly. She finally gathered up the courage and opened the e-mail. It read...

**SIX!**

**OH MY GOD! MIRANDA HAS JUST INFORMED ME THAT SHE WOULD LIKE TO ATTEND WITH US ON OUR OUTING ON TONIGHT. I OBVIOUSLY COULDN'T SAY NO BECAUSE IT'S MIRANDA FREAKIN' PRIESTLEY. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANT TO CANCEL, BUT I THINK MIRANDA IS COMING BECAUSE OF YOU. I MENTIONED THAT YOU WERE THE ONE I WAS SPEAKING TO ON THE PHONE AND SHE INSISTED THAT SHE WAS TO ATTEND THIS OUTING AS THERE IS SOMETHING SHE NEEDS TO SORT OUT WITH YOU. GOTTA GO! GOOD LUCK SIX, LOVE YAH!**

**NIGEL. X**

Andy certainly began to panic; she didn't know what Miranda 'needs to sort out'. They haven't spoken in almost a year, what does she need to speak to Andy about? Andy started to run conversations with Nigel through her head, "what if he's told her how I feel?" Andy started to hyperventilate in the office and Greg came outside and ordered her to go home.

"Andy you need to go home, you're very pale. Have you eaten anything?" Andy shook her head negatively.

"Right go home, get some rest and I'll get someone to check in on you later." Greg didn't wait for a reply and walked off. Andy gathered her things and went home.

Staying at home did Andy no good because it just gave her time to dwell on tonight's activities. She lied in her bed and thought about Nigel's e-mail. She really wanted to meet up with her good friend and Emily and Serena, but she wasn't so keen on the idea of Miranda showing up. Actually, she couldn't imagine Miranda in a bar at all. What would she drink? What would she wear? Surely she wouldn't wear something really expensive. Would she? Andy stood up from the bed and decided she needed to look for something to wear.

Later that evening after receiving a text from Nigel informing Andy of which bar they were going to Andy decided to get ready. She had chosen a little black dress to wear. It wasn't too over the top, but it was classy enough to sit next to Miranda in a bar. Her hair was down and had large waves in it and she wore little make-up. She heard the cab beeping its horn outside and she grabbed her purse and went out.

In the cab Andy's heart started to race again and she could feel the sweat gathering on the bottom of her back. Her hands were clammy and sticky. She thought she may start to hyperventilate again, so she closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She imagined a happy place, being on a beach, lying in the sand, with the Sun tanning her skin. She could hear the waves slowly and calmly washing the sore. Andy could smell the sun cream on her body and she could feel the sand moulding to the shape of her body. Suddenly she heard _that_ voice again. The voice which haunted her dreams, her fantasies. She opened her eyes and she could still see the beach, but Miranda was knelt in front of her, smirking, telling her to come closer. Before she could move closer the cab driver slammed on his breaks and jolted out of her fantasy.

The cab was now at the front of the club. There was no queue at the front of the club, but she could hear a light thump of the music coming from inside. She swallowed to lubricate her now, very _very_ dry throat and stepped out of the cab.

Inside the club Andy spotted Nigel sat at a table in the corner. He was sat with Serena and Emily; he stood up and waved her over.

"Six! It's so lovely to see you and wow! Look at that dress." Nigel winked and smiled.

"Trying to impress someone are we?"He continued with a cheeky tone.

"Hi Nigel! Not looking so bad yourself eh?" Andy winked back.

"Andrea! What a pleasant surprise."

Andy stopped her conversation and her eyes went wide. She suddenly couldn't hear anything but her heart beat. She turned around and Miranda leant in and hugged her. Miranda actually initiated contact between herself and Andy. Andy could feel the heat from Miranda's cheek as she touched her cheek with Andy's and kissed her. Andy thought her body was going into overload, she was feeling sensations in parts of her body that she wasn't even aware was possible. She felt various tingles as the older woman smiled at her and it sent an impulse of warmth through her form.

"Miranda, hi?" Andy replied unsure of what to say.

"You're wearing Chanel, how... risky of you. But I have to say you are certainly looking lovely." Miranda smiled and gave Andy the 'all in one' look. Andy noticed that Miranda's glance stopped slightly at her breasts and then carried on to her face. Miranda's usual blue eyes were darkened, but still as sexy as before. Andy could feel herself getting lost in her eyes until Nigel put a Martini in front of her and she began to drink.

Throughout the night Miranda bought Andy many drinks and they talked about Andrea's job at The Mirror. However, Andy was quite drunk and couldn't manage to string a sentence together. Miranda had moved closer and closer as the evening went on and when Nigel, Emily and Serena decided to go home they realised how Miranda was practically sat on Andy's knee. They said their goodbyes and Miranda and Andy stayed a little longer.

"So Andrea, how's you and your boyfriend?" Miranda slurred and her British accent was coming through slightly. Andy blinked trying to focus her eyes but the room was starting to spin.

"Oh... erm... we aren't together anymore... we split before Paris. He didn't like you." Andy stopped, suddenly realising what she had said and that Miranda's hand was on her thigh and slowly making its way up, higher and higher until it stopped at the top. Andy swallowed and glanced up and Miranda's eyes were on her; darker than before, but glistening as the lights in the club danced in the background.

Miranda smiled and whispered "I have to go." And got up and walked out of the club. Andy watched Miranda walk out of the club. She watched her hips sway through the crowd and then disappear outside. Andy sat in the very corner where about 5 minutes ago Miranda's hand had been on her thigh. Andy swallowed harder than she had previously through the night. She was totally and utterly dumbstruck.


	2. Chapter 2

It Takes 1 Week to Find Love – Mirandy:

**Day 2 – I Can't Help, But Think About Last Night:**

Andy was sat in the office. Last night had been playing on her mind all day. She was very drunk in the club and she knows it, but somehow she knew something had happened, but she wasn't quite sure what. Andy couldn't remember how she got home or what time she was in bed for, but she knew that something had happened for sure. That something could have been between her and Miranda or it could have been someone else in the club. She was really worried. However, the brunette had to do some work and maybe it could take her mind off whatever happened.

She was about to start the article she was assigned, when her inbox signalled a new e-mail. Andy was very anxious to open the e-mail when she saw it was from Nigel because the uncertainty of last night could be the hot topic of their conversation. She opened it reluctantly and closed her eyes as the message flashed up on the screen.

**SIX!  
How are you darling? I'm guessing you have a huge hangover with all the drinks Miranda was buying you. You were pretty ... close, in the club. What was said, did La Priestly grill you for leaving so suddenly? **

**Well anyway, whatever happened has affected Miranda. She seems in such a ... good mood, how is that even possible? E-mail me/text me/ring me please. I want to know everything!  
Love you lots,**

**Nige. X**

"OH GOD! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED!" Andy shouted internally. She fumbled for her phone from her bag and dialled Nigel restlessly.

"Hello, it's lovely to hear from you." Andy could practically feel Nigel's wink through the phone.

"Erm, hello. I've just got your e-mail." She replied nervously.

"Well then, tell me the details. What happened?" Nigel laughed, but it just made Andy feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I can't remember what happened." Andy whispered, quickly and with a slight cough at the end to hide what she had just said.

"Oh." And once again Andy could feel Miranda's presence with Nigel. Her stomach began to churn and flip; she heard _her_ voice on the other side and Andy winced at how foolish she had been to forget.

"Nigel, who are you talking to? Shouldn't you be working? Or can you not finish a task you are presented with?"  
"Sorry Miranda, I'm speaking with Andy." Nigel replied innocently.

"Oh, very well. Hurry up and continue with your work. That's all." Andy could here Miranda's heels on the marble floor again and Nigel hung up.

Andy wasn't really sure what had just happened, she was confused and a bit lost in her emotions. Then the computer signalled a new e-mail. She opened it and was surprised to find it was from Nigel.

**She's just ordered me to give her your number. BE PREPARED;-). **

**Nige. X**

Andy took that as her warning and went home. Whatever work she hadn't done could wait till tomorrow.

Andy was slumped on the couch in the living room. She was wrapped in a black, woolly blanket and was drinking a glass of her favourite wine. She wasn't drunk, just tipsy. She would never make the mistake of getting _wasted_ again. Andy would like to remember everything that happens in the night. Andy became indulged in her own thoughts, wondering why Miranda was acting so strange, why she didn't fire Nigel for being on the phone with her and most of all what on earth happened that night in the club?

Her phone began to ring with a familiar tune.

"Miranda!" Andy exclaimed and tried to free herself from the blankets arms. However, that was easier said than done because the blanket was wrapped right around her body. It felt like she had wrapped herself in cling film it was so tight. The phone stopped ringing as Andy managed to escape the blankets depths. She quickly picked up her phone and rang Miranda back.

"Miranda I'm so sorry I couldn't get to the phone in time!" Andy apologised.

"Andrea, it is fine. Just calm down." Miranda replied with a smirk and tried to add a seductive tone to her voice. Andy swallowed hard against the dry lump that was forming in her throat. The tone of Miranda's voice sent tingles throughout her body making the young brunette shiver.

"O-okay, is there some... thing I can help you with Miranda?"Andy questioned nervously.

"Well Andrea, I was informed you cannot remember what happened in the club? I think that it is your right to know that nothing serious happened."  
"N-Nothing serious? What happened that wasn't serious?" Andy started to panic now, she could feel her breaths became shorter and faster; she could feel her heart become more rapid in its beating.

"Oh just a bit of touching here and there, like I said, nothing serious." Miranda began to chuckle as she heard Andy's response.

"Andrea, listen to me. You don't need to reply, but..." Miranda swallowed, "Ever since Paris, I've not been able to get you off my mind." Miranda closed her eyes after she had said it. What if Andrea didn't care? What if she went to the press? What if she took advantage?  
"Me too." Andy replied, shocked but also less panicked compared to what she was before. Miranda's eyes shot open and she smiled a small but innocent smile. She knew Andy was being honest, she wasn't sure how, but something in her voice settled Miranda's nerves. She knew this could lead to something, something special.

"Andrea, I know it's hard to get your head round-"

"Yeah, kinda. I feel the same for you, but I don't understand why me?"  
"Me neither."

Then there was a silence over the phone. It wasn't awkward, it was more comfortable and Andy thought that maybe Miranda had fallen asleep.

"Andrea, I have to go now. But we should meet up for lunch one day?" Miranda finally broke the silence.  
"Yes Miranda, that would be lovely." The brunette grinned a megawatted smile.

"Goodnight Andrea" And the phone call ended; leaving Andy to think about anything and everything. She lied on the couch and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It Takes 1 Week to Find Love – Mirandy:

**Day 3 – Thinking About You:**

Andy could hear the faint beep of her alarm clock in the bedroom, slowly bringing her to consciousness. Her eyes shot open; looking around at her dingy apartment. She looked at the coffee table which was perched in the middle of the room and there stood and empty wine bottle and glass. Andy groaned in defeat and raised her body from the couch lazily.

As she walked into her bedroom to turn off her alarm Andy saw her phone flashing, which was strange since the only person she really contacted was Nigel and he e-mailed her if it was urgent. Andy decided that it wasn't important and that she needed a shower if she wanted to arrive at work on time.

Andy padded into her bathroom and thought about the conversation she'd had last night, just before she drifted off to sleep. Miranda had actually admitted she had feelings for her and Andy returned the favour. Butterflies started to build in her stomach gradually. She could feel the fluttering and flickering dance that their wings began to simulate and her stomach grumbled in response.

After a quick wash and a mouthful of coffee Andy set off for work.

When Andy was in the office she went through her usual ritual of checking her e-mails. She had no new ones, but she remembered her phone flashing when she was going for a shower. She opened up her purse and pulled out her phone. Her heart thudded against her chest when she read the message.

**Good Morning Andrea, **

**I would like to talk to you about our conversation last night. Don't panic, I'm not going to change my mind. I just want to speak to you and as you know, Miranda always gets what she wants.**

**M x**

Andy smiled a huge smile. She felt happy for once, she felt settled in the way her life was laying out. "Maybe for once I, Andy Sachs, may find happiness in a relationship." She then immediately felt a twinge of guilt in her heart. She hadn't been unhappy in her relationship with Nate, but he wasn't the most enthusiastic person about her. She always felt like she was disappointing him, they hadn't had sex since she started at Runway and it left her feeling unloved. She was always the first to initiate contact and fulfil his needs. Nate never thought about her or what she wanted. As soon as he got what he'd wanted he would turn over and go to sleep. But, Andy had to also admit in these few minutes of truth, that Nate never managed to pleasure her, he's never been able to put stars in her eyes or make her scream with ecstasy. Never. Maybe that was a sign of how successful the relationship would be.

Andy looked down at her phone and began to reply.

**Hello Miranda, **

**We can talk tonight; I understand you will be very busy with Runway. Have a lovely day!  
A x  
P.S. I will make sure you get what you want. X**

She tapped the send button and got back to work on an exclusive story she had been handed. Maybe it wasn't just her love life that was looking up.

Later that night Andy was sat in the living room in her usual position. Her legs tucked under her body and she anxiously waited for Miranda to call. She thought about her day and how it had been successful. She'd been given more stories that boarder lined excitement and she had completed them all and sent them off to Greg. Her speed and precision of her word all down to the happy mood Miranda had put her in. She couldn't believe it. The woman she had been infatuated with for over a year, a person who is a high profile business woman who actually, maybe liked her back. Reality had suddenly hit Andy and the butterflies made their second appearance of the day.

The phone beeping brought Andy out of her musings. She flipped it open and read the text she had received from Miranda.

**Good evening Andrea, **

**I'm afraid I will not be able to ring you because my girls have friends round. I am however happy to text you, if you like of course.**

**M x**

Andy felt slightly disappointed that she couldn't hear Miranda's voice. She wanted to hear her name pronounced with the emphasis on the 'e', she just wanted to hear Miranda. However, her feelings contrasted, she hated the fact that she couldn't hear Miranda, but she loved the fact she could speak to her through text. She smiled and typed in her reply, slowly thinking about the words she was typing, trying to be sensitive and understanding.

**Hello Miranda,**

**It's fine, don't worry about it. I hope the girls are having a fun time! How has your day been? **

**Andy x**

When Andy had sent the text she didn't feel nervous for Miranda's reply. She felt comfortable. She didn't feel intimidated anymore, she felt at peace, like Miranda's equal. However, Miranda was very nervous. She was sat in her study, glasses perch on her perfectly shaped nose. Her hand was shaking slightly from nerves. She could hear the twins running around upstairs and laughing with their friends. Her phone beeped and she read the text.

**Oh the usual, full of incompetence. How has your day been? I hope that silly little Editor of your establishment has given you more interesting stories. I read your articles every morning and you somehow make such a dreary plot... Interesting! **

**M x**

Andy smiled when she received the text. Miranda definitely had a role in the interesting stories she'd recently been given. No doubt she had threatened Greg's position and being the business man he is, he complied. She felt her heart swell with warmth and he smile grew wider.

**Oh, I received a more interesting story yesterday. Did you have a part to play in that? **

**Andy x**

Both women spoke for quite a while. When Andy next looked at the time it was just before midnight. She had been speaking to Miranda for 5 hours non-stop. She loved speaking to this woman; she loved to hear how her day had gone and how she felt. She wanted this woman to be happy. Andy wanted to be the cause of the happiness. After she received her next text from Miranda she decided it was time to say good night. She needed to be in work early.

**I think I need to go to bed now Miranda; I'm up early in the morning. Maybe we could meet up for lunch tomorrow?**

**Good night.**

**Andrea. X**

She sent it and moved into the bedroom, only to receive a reply instantly.

**I can't do tomorrow, the day after will be better. Good night Andrea.**

**Miranda. X**

And after receiving that text Andy closed her eyes and slowly got lost in thoughts of Miranda, falling to sleep gently.


	4. Chapter 4

It Takes 1 Week to Find Love – Mirandy:

**Day 4 – I Think I Love Her:**

Andy woke up in the happiest mood she'd been in for a while. She had a smile plastered across her face from the moment she had hit consciousness. "Today is going to be a good day." She said to herself as she walked to the bathroom with a slight spring in her step.

She stood in the shower, soap on her body and singing away. The brunette was thinking about the conversation she had with Miranda last night. She was looking forward to spending time with her tomorrow at lunch and she could finally hear how she said her name and revel in the individuality and uniqueness. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

As Andy was stepping out of the door her phone began to ring and as she fumbled to pull it out of her bag she read the ID and smiled. Miranda.

"Good morning beautiful!" Andy answered.

"Good morning Andrea, I was just ringing to wish you a good day." Miranda replied.

"Thank you, I hope you have a good day too!" Andy wasn't quite sure what to reply.

"Oh thank you, I'll ring you later on to tell you the restaurant we will be going to and what time tomorrow." Miranda said happily.

"Okay, I'll speak to later."

"Okay, bye."

There was a silence before they hung up; Andy felt there was something missing from the end of their conversation. She sat on the Subway when it hit her. "I love Miranda Priestley." Once again Miranda had managed to bring a smile on her face and she wasn't even present, but "who cares?" Andy thought... "I'm in love with Miranda Priestly."

The rest of the day was a success. Andy had completed all her assignments and sent them off so she had a free evening. Maybe she could spend the night texting or actually talking to Miranda. "Should she tell Miranda what she had figured out this morning? No. It's too early in the relationship, right? They hadn't even met up for a meal or anything yet. Yes, that's the best idea. Keep it to yourself!" The same words repeating themselves in her head. "I love Miranda, I love Miranda." Andy smiled and walked home.

Andy sat at home with a glass of wine and soothing music playing in the background. Her head swayed slightly with the melody and she hummed in satisfaction when she sipped her wine. The only thing that was missing was Miranda, her thoughts, her voice, her presence. Then, as if Miranda had read her mind, her phone began to ring.

"Hello Miranda." Andy answered.

"Good evening Andrea how was your day?" Miranda replied,


	5. Chapter 5

It Takes 1 Week to Find Love – Mirandy:

**Day 5 – You'll Spend It With Me:**

Andy woke up in a mood that had started to become familiar to her. Happy, she'd wake up with a smile instead of drenched in sweat or tears. She would want to get out of bed and go to work instead of complaining every 5 minutes. She made everything a positive experience, making the best of every moment in her life. Waking up this morning was the same as it had been for the past few days. She rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom with a spring in her step.

She had been getting ready in record time due to her mood change recently, so she sat on the sofa with her laptop, a warm mug of coffee and the news on in the background. She sat sipping her coffee; hands wrapped around the mug letting the heat penetrate into her skin. She let the hot liquid flow down her throat and she realised why Miranda loved her coffee centre of the sun hot.

Whilst doing this Andy flicked through her e-mails, looking at the positive comments Greg had replied to her stories. He was obviously starting to take advantage of Andy's writing skills by giving her bigger and bigger stories each day. Maybe Miranda was giving him a little push in the right direction, but who's to complain when you're getting recognised by other well established companies? Who knows she could be on her way to Vanity Fair within the month.

After reading through her e-mails and finishing her coffee Andy still had a lot of time till she had to be in work, so she decided to ring Miranda. She needed to discuss where they were going to have lunch. She found her mobile on her night stand and dialled Miranda's number. After the first ring Miranda picked up.

"Good morning Andrea, are you okay?" Miranda sounded worried, this was the first time Andy had actually called Miranda and although Andy never thought anything of it Miranda had started to panic.

"Morning Miranda and yes everything's fine, are you okay? You sound a little-" She was cut off.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I've had to come into work early, the incompetence of some people. We have to re-shoot the whole cover because the photographer lost the photos. I mean, is it really that hard to put them in your bag? Ridiculous." Miranda could feel her temper rising slowly so she cut short what she had to say before she started to yell at Andrea down the phone.

"Yeah, Miranda? You need to calm down a little" Andy giggled. "And also, what time and where are we meeting for lunch?"

"Andrea, I am always calm." Miranda smiled. "Oh and Roy will pick you up at 12.00 and the place is a surprise."

"Oh okay, now I'm intrigued. Will work clothes be suitable for this 'surprise'?" Andy questioned teasingly.

"Oh yes, it certainly is ... suitable." Miranda teased back.

"Right Andrea, I have to go now before the office gets busy. I have a busy day ahead. See you at dinner." She paused and then whispered "I love you."  
Andy giggled again and said "Okay, love you too." And the phone call ended.

Andy sat in the office typing away at her computer. She quickly glanced at the time and she realised she had only 10 minutes to finish her article. She wasn't far from finishing so she began to type faster. The time flew by and as Andy clicked send her phone began to ring and she knew it was Miranda telling her the car was outside. She didn't want to keep her waiting so she shut off the computer screen, grabbed her coat and practically ran out of the building.

Once she got outside she saw the silver Mercedes waiting at the curb and Roy stood leaning against it. He acknowledged her presence with a smile and opened the door. Andy sat in the car next to Miranda who was looking out of the window. She didn't look or talk to Andy until the privacy window was up and they were on their way. Both of the women indulged in light conversation. Miranda then said out of the blue..

"Inform your editor you shall not be coming back into the office. We have quite a way to travel." She smirked and then the car fell quiet again. Andy took out her phone and sent a quick text to Greg telling him that she wouldn't be coming back into the office during the afternoon, but she'll do the stories from home. She then turned her phone off and put it back into her bag. The young brunette then looked over to Miranda. She looked at her hair and her glance travelled down to the skin now on show at her neck. She could the slight beating of the pulse and Andy swallowed hard. She just wanted to jump onto Miranda and kiss and bite at that pulse. Suddenly feeling aroused her glance then travelled down her body and locked onto the sight of Miranda's thigh that had been exposed by her skirt riding higher. Andy heard Miranda clear her throat and she looked up blushing. Miranda had an amused look on her face and she could see the slight curls in the corner of the older woman's mouth.

The car ride then remained in silence. It wasn't awkward just comfortable, like their presence was enough, no words needed to be spoken.

The car then stopped and Roy opened the door for both of the women and he handed Miranda a basket. When Andy got out of the car she looked around expecting the city. Tall buildings and people rushing around, but instead she saw a huge lake with lush green plants and sand at its shore. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. They were surrounded by silence except from the quiet crashing sound the lakes waves made on the sand. "I could really get used to this" Andy thought. Miranda then walked off and Andy followed.

Miranda had took Andy to a small opening in a small woods were there was a little sitting area and set up their food. Something about Miranda sitting on the floor on a blanket in the middle of a wood was very different to what Andy expected from her. She looked at the older woman and smiled. The older woman looked up and smiled back at Andy.

"You are very beautiful you know Andrea?" Miranda sat moving closer to Andy, but not moving her eyes from Andy's. The young brunette blushed hard. Redness taking over most of her face, she just smiled back. Then Miranda lent in and brushed her lips against Andy's. The younger woman's body responded immediately and she kissed back, opening her mouth slightly. Andy revelled in the taste of Miranda's, sliding her tongue against Miranda's. As the kiss deepened Andy quickly began short of breath. Her head was becoming dizzy and she had to reluctantly break the kiss. She pulled back and smiled. Miranda responded with a smug smile.

"Miranda, you are truly amazing!" Andy said and Miranda was the one to blush. They finished their meal and packed up their belongings. Miranda rung Roy and they walked back to the car.

They met Roy and got into the car. On the drive back Miranda and Andy sat close together, practically in the middle of the 3 person seat. They had their hands entwined and Miranda's head was on Andy's shoulder. Andy loved seeing this side of Miranda. She loved to see Miranda so sensitive and loving, she loved the humane Miranda. She felt Miranda's body relax more and more into hers until she sat up straight and said...

"Come home with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Right there is a bit of smut in this, it's my first time writing it and I was a little unsure how it would come across. I would love to hear your comments about it. When writing this chapter I kind of lost my muse half way through so if the quality goes down hill I apologise! _

_Lots of Love,_

_Robyn x_

It Takes 1 Week to Find Love – Mirandy:

**Day 6 – You Blow Me Away:**

Andy woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She could feel another body pressed to hers from behind and she could feel the body's heart beating into her spine. She smiled and opened her eyes slightly. She could see the sun coming through a gap in the white curtains and could hear the birds singing in the background. It was a typically romantic setting. She shifted in the bed and felt skin rub against hers and she realised they were both naked. Suddenly all the memories of last night rushed back into her body and Andy's breathing hitched. Miranda giggled.

"What are you thinking about Andrea?" Miranda said with a smug smile. And she moved her hand to the curve of Andy's hip, slowly caressing it. Andy moaned slightly and closed her eyes. She felt a sudden shift and opened her eyes quickly to find that she now had her back against the mattress and Miranda on top straddling the hips she was caressing moments ago. Miranda growled and leaned forward close to Andy's ear. She flicked her tongue out and the tip pushed gently against the ear lobe. Andy groaned in frustration because the contact was too little.

"Do you want this Andrea? Do you?" Miranda whispered in a seductive tone; she dragged the last two words out slowly. Andy's throat was dry and she wouldn't rely on her voice, so she just nodded.

Miranda put a light kiss on Andy's cheek and then moved down her jaw and neck until she reached Andy's sternum. She kissed the middle and then palmed one of the breasts that lay in front of her – gently. She took one nipple in her mouth and sucked slightly, her movements getting rougher. She nipped and licked and sucked repeatedly until Andy was wriggling underneath her. Then and only then she continued her descent.

She kissed down Andy's stomach, slowly making her way to where she needed it most.

Andy's mind was on overload. Miranda knew exactly what to do. The young brunette was pretty sure that the mattress underneath her was soaking. Everything Miranda did sent a shot of warmth to Andy's centre and when the older woman continued further down Andy's body it was done slowly and she wanted to scream. She felt the slight circling motion Miranda's tongue made when it came into contact with her skin and it left her body tingling. Andy needed this and now.

"Miranda... please... ahh... I need you." She said as her hips bucked to increase pressure and Miranda felt how wet Andy actually was. She increased the speed of her actions until she was finally nestled between the brunette's legs. She flicked her tongue out and lapped up Andy's wetness. Andy moaned loudly.

"Miranda.. pleaseeeeeeee!" And Miranda knew it was time. She inserted to fingers into Andy and pumped slowly at first. She could feel Andy's muscled clenching around her fingers and she latched onto Andy's clit and sucked hard and the woman came with a scream. Miranda didn't stop when Andy came; she kept her fingers going, working Andy through her orgasm. She felt the younger woman's thighs trap her head and hand and she felt her orgasm would come from just this sight.

As Andy came down gradually she felt Miranda shaking and she knew she was close to the edge. The young brunette wanted to give Miranda as much pleasure as she had. She wanted to push her over the edge, so she took all the strength she had left in her body and flipped them over and Andy was now on top. Miranda growled in excitement. Andy looked into her eyes and she knew that teasing wouldn't help Miranda she needed her now. So Andy put two fingers into Miranda with force and she screamed.  
"Andrea! Oh... fuck!" Andy started to push and pull her fingers until Miranda shouted for more. She added another digit and licked her clit. Miranda's body tensed and her back arched as tight as a bow. Her body rose of the bed and Andy smiled against her centre.

When Miranda's breathing had slowed Andy crawled up to the top of the bed and wrapped her arms around the body next to her.

"I will – never – get tired of that!" Miranda stated clearly and Andy laughed in response. She didn't need to say that she wouldn't either because Miranda could see clearly in her eyes that she wouldn't. They lied in bed and both gently fell asleep.

Andy was woken by the emptiness on the other side of the bed. She opened her eyes to find no Miranda. She got up and put her clothes on quickly and ran downstairs only to find her sat with the twins cuddled up on the couch watching what looked like a cartoon. The younger woman smiled at the sight of a loving family and she didn't want to disturb it, so she just went into the kitchen.

After a while of sitting at the breakfast bar Miranda walked into the kitchen, but Andy didn't see her as she had her back to the door. The white haired woman snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, placing a light peck on her cheek. She then walked to the coffee maker.

"I didn't want to disturb you and the girls." Andy said.

"I understand, but you could of come in they wouldn't of bothered. I explained everything this morning to them and they were more excited than anything else." Miranda replied with a little chuckle. All Andy could do was smile shyly. She hadn't thought about telling her family. She had her parents and her sister to tell, but she wasn't sure if they'd take it as well as the twins had. They weren't the most open minded people. Her parents had argued until they purple in the face to try and prevent Andy from going to New York, but this was a whole different matter. Were they going to avoid Andy for the rest of her life or would they support her? Andy started to panic and her breathing started to increase rapidly until it wasn't entering her lungs anymore. Miranda ran over to her concerned. Andy couldn't catch her breath and Miranda looked very worried. The young woman asked for a glass of water in between short sharp breaths and Miranda did what was required. Andy had started to regain control of her breathing again and sipped the water slowly.

When her breathing was fully back to normal she said thank you for the water.  
"Thanks Miranda, I'm sorry about that." Andy's apology was a little breathless.

"It is fine, I'd like an explanation to why it happened though."  
"Oh, erm ... it's just... you've told the twins and that means I should tell my family right? – I'm erm, not sure they will be as supportive as they should ... be." Andy said, tears welling up in her eyes and her throat going dry.

"Well if that's their reaction Andrea we will, as they say, take it on the chin. We have each other and that's all that matters, okay?" She was now stood in front of Andy with her forefinger and thumb on Andy's chin. Andy nodded and smiled, looking into Miranda's eyes to show that she was being honest. The older woman gently lent in and brushed their lips together.

"The twins are going to their fathers in an hour, so I get to have you to myself after. Now let's go back into the lounge." And she took Andy's hand and led her into the living room. Miranda sat in between them and then Cassidy moved a little to let Andy also sit next to their mother. The younger woman smiled and sat down. Cassidy clamped her hands around Andy's waist and when Andy looked down she saw the red head mouth "Thank you for making Mom happy."


End file.
